


Who Knew?

by DrowninginFandoms208 (Whisperedwords214)



Series: Ineffable Hybrids [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A New Relationship, Angel/Demon Hybrid, Angel/Demon Relationship, Awkward First Times, First Time Parents, Fledglings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Sequel, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperedwords214/pseuds/DrowninginFandoms208
Summary: While Crowley and Aziraphale look after Eden, the story is far from over with a new twist of events. Beelzebub and Gabriel aren't in an "official" relationships but the demon often likes to say that they grew familiar with Gabriel after he took a two week leave from Heaven and yet they say "familiar" as if they hadn't grown feelings to the archangel after seeing their similarities. It was an uneasy relationship but both were somewhat new, tentative with it but the relationship was growing in it's strength and bonding until a bassinet was left on their doorstep in a cottage Aziraphale miracled up that was far enough between them not to be bothered. In the black bassinet it is clear the two of them were selected by Satan himself to raise the child that would come from the egg but the question remaining is are they ready to be parents?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Hybrids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A Time of Firsts and Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, sequel! I already have names picked out and I do have plans for both fledgling children in the last story with them growing up but for now enjoy the new story! It's my first official Ineffable Bureaucracy story out there and I am excited for it! Enjoy this new round of fledgling cuteness that will be coming up soon in the chapters! Beelzebub is going to have the pronouns they/them since it's honestly easier for me to use and I'm weirdly more comfortable using those pronouns during this story so I hope you all enjoy this one just like my first one! Thank you and read on 😄

As Beelzebub and Gabriel had very little need for technology or the most recent objects that Crowley often bought, whether it was a chop-o-matic or a foot massager he bought it and yet both the Prince of Hell, along with the archangel, found this absolutely unnecessary. Their cottage was quite a deal away from the husband's home, a cottage that Aziraphale helped miracle together after receiving the instructions from both beings which left them with a decently sized cottage, similar to the layout of the husbands home but it couldn't have been more different. Their living room branched off into a small hallway that lead to the back of the cabin to the kitchen complete with all the works of sparkling new appliances and up the stairs was two bedrooms, a bathroom in between and they had a small attic which was bare save for a single light bulb in the ceiling. Gabriel and Beelzebub's room was ornate yet it wasn't overly flashy, the had simple dark gray walls with soft maroon colored carpet while the bed was a large king size, the blankets slick black silk sheets for comfort and the bed frame, the headboard and foot board were all rich mahogany. They had one large dresser holding their "delicates" and other little things along with a closet for their shirts and pants, at the request of Aziraphale who offered to make them one. Aside from that Gabriel and Beelzebub had a field day decorating their bedroom until it was something they both enjoyed and both felt happiest with which slowly branched to the rest of the cottage where the living room held a rather comfortable couch, two arm chairs with a coffee table in the middle of the room that held a deep blue carpet and the walls dark mahogany like the rest of the house's wooden places. They had a large TV stand with an equally large TV and that had been it when it came to technology in their home but even then they rarely used the TV half the time other than to watch the news late at night when they no longer wished to sleep. 

Gabriel had settled in better than originally thought when he began his schedule of a morning and afternoon run like any other day, drank his water and his paperwork when it was sent to him from Michael or Uriel but settling into the cottage had been easy for the archangel. In fact, it had shocked Aziraphale and Crowley at just how comfortable the archangel seemed to be when it came to his morning run along with living under the same roof as Beelzebub. The demon, on the other hand, was having a much harder time settling in when nothing went right for the poor being and they wished nothing more than to go somewhere simpler but Gabriel was patient with them and perhaps patient in general when it came to certain aspects of their home. To think the Prince of Hell and the archangel would end together probably could make even the strong hearted gawk in disbelief, the accustomed to gawk as well but between the archangel and the demon, a not so secret secret, had been dancing around one another for centuries now. Goading, pricking and taunting one another which at first only happened when Beelzebub had called the wrong number bitching him out for using so many miracles and when they'd gotten over their shriek fight they'd found a common ground between one another; Crowley and Aziraphale used miracles frivolously. Casually,even. It became a weekly thing afterwards to call each other up, bitch about how slobbish or spoiled the red head and blonde were after all their centuries on Earth and soon after the bitching turned to betting against one another. Then the betting turned to taunting whenever they saw each other on Earth, which was a rare occurrence, but the taunting quickly turned to gruff affection. 

It was shocking for the both of them to "Catch feelings" but the archangel and demon had indeed gotten so used to one another that it was natural to turn to one or the other about the littlest of things that it was quickly turned into relief when they heard from one another. Perhaps they became to obvious for there was a period where the two of them ignored one another and it had been hard, dealing with the silence when they were so used to the phone ringing, answering it only to be pulled so smoothly into a conversation that it was near intoxicating how easy it was but they were determined to keep the silence going for as long as they could. In the end their silence with one another broke after four days. When Gabriel had been forced away those two weeks to "take a break" Beelzebub had found him relative ease that they found themselves enjoying the face to face conversations as simple as over the phone, as easy as the late night ones as well. At first they played it off that they were simply there for the child, for Eden, and yet the longer they were on Earth with one another they found it was harder to want to go back. Sure, they agreed to call one another still for their late night conversations and betting but there was something more electric, more personal being together that they often joked about never returning back to their respective offices. When they had met face to face the first time face to face to restart the apocalypse that had been the first little moment of common ground that seemed insignificant but one they joked about; imagine, making thousands of demons and thousands of angels dropping their war to go back to their jobs. They joked now that that had possibly been the first click and the first phone call had been bitter but it seemed to settle some score with one another that they hadn't been aware of.

The first time they touched physically, gave in to the lure tugging them closer together it had been like finding the fitting puzzle piece to it's corresponding section and feeling that glowing pride at finding it after searching through the pile for hours. It was no "holy shit what?" and there was no crazy sparks when they finally gave in but more of a "wow, why haven't we done this before?" sensation that made both rather uncomfortable as they weren't that big into physical contact, nothing like Aziraphale and Crowley. However, that first time had been monumental and it had opened the door to admitting their mutual feelings for one another yet there wasn't a moment like "I have feelings for you, lets stay together forever and find a house together to settle down!", nothing like that but it was a more of a shoulder shrugging "What about it?" situation when they _did_ confess their mutual emotions. In fact, when Aziraphale offered to help create the layout of their cottage in South Down, they had been absolutely surprised by the offer and were actually debating it for sometime before creating their own cottage in a simple night. The one lavish indulgence they had was their bathroom with it's rather deep dub for a second floor bathroom and the jets they chose to add to it making it one hell of a bath, one that Beelzebub indulged in nightly and rarely used the shower. 

That, however, was before their world had been rocked on it's axis. It had been four days of having their new home in South Downs, the morning started as it always did with Gabriel sitting by the window scowling at the dreary downpour accompanied by deep rolling thunder and Beelzebub was where they always were, sprawled out on the bed. They always slept sprawled out like they needed the entire king mattress to them self and often times Gabriel would wake with his face angled towards the floor and God forbid he mention it to Beelzebub as they always managed to knock heads when it came to their new relationship. Sighing out the archangel turned looking at the demon, their arms sprawled out with their right above their messy hair and the other across their stomach, their tank top had rolled up to reveal the entirety of said stomach with a hint of their chest that threatened to be exposed- not that there was anything to gawk at- and their legs were sprawled outwards as far as they could. Due to the rolling around the demon did the blankets were twisted like a cocoon around their calves, more like chains to the bed and the fitted sheet had been tugged up from the corner exposing the mattress annoyingly and the pillows looked ready to kiss the ground when Beelzebub moved their head restlessly during the night. Most nights, this was an occurrence and the nights with nightmares Beelzebub was worse and often never slept, yet the good nights the demon had they would be wrapped up in the silk blankets happily with the pillows happily sitting in place as they slept like a discarded doll with the unconscious state of a rock. 

The archangel knew he could put the blankets back on the bed, cover the demon up but he also knew that as restless as Beelzebub was that the sheets would end up on the floor the next time he saw them and the pillows would be God knows where. There was another ripple of thunder that jerked the sprawled out body on the bed, black lashes fluttering while their face scrunched up as if displeased and yet when they eyes slitted open like blue sphere's of disdain the archangel felt his lips twitch. They gave a dry cough, like their throat had become dryer than sandpaper and they blinked slowly then squinted at the archangel fiercely as they rolled onto their side which tugged the tank top annoyingly to them but pleasantly to the archangel who got the lovely view of their sloping side. "What time is it?" 

Gabriel smiled at the croaking, crackly voice that was followed by a throat clearing and the archangel looked to the clock on the wall before walking over sitting down beside Beelzebub who scowled at the bed's light bouncing. "It's seven thirty in the morning. I was going to go on my morning jog but it's pouring buckets outside, so it would seem I'm home bound today until this rain eases up which I don't think it will be any time soon." The archangel offered a smile to the demon who just stared sleepily like they wished they could be asleep again but wriggled their legs restlessly and he reached out stroking the messy, tangled locks of hair away from the demon's face and neck. "You want anything to eat? Anything you'd be willing to try? Or is it a coffee only kind of morning, that is if you're getting up. "

"Coffee." The demon croaked the word again then shut their eyes, face turning towards a stray pillow they tugged under their head where their messy hair stood against the white case like an ink stain and they then shifted while Gabriel decided to drag the blankets up from their knotted place around the demon's leg then covered them up with the silk sheets. The demon let Gabriel stroke his finger's down the side of their face, brows tugged together like they were frustrated and yet the archangel knew that the demon enjoyed it each time he did it, like a cat eagerly awaiting their petting. "Now." 

The archangel sighed like he had suddenly been tired out with an unwanted task when he looked at the demon who was scowling at him now. "No sign of a please." He sighed the words out but his answer was a clap of thunder, a flash of lightening and a scowl from the demon that could be considered lethal compared to the thunderstorm outside and Gabriel ruffled their hair getting them another scowl. A death look if he'd ever seen one. "Okay, okay, I'll go make your coffee it that makes you happy. I'll grab see if we were lucky enough to get your newspaper as well, after I get the coffee going for you since you're a gremlin without your caffeine and I don't feel like dying today." The words, if heard by another person, could be seen as withdrawn or even exasperated but the sparkle that showed in Beelzebub's eyes were amused by the words before the scowl came back in full force making the archangel stand. 

He walked around the large bed while the demon tugged the silk blankets up over their shoulder like they would indeed form a cocoon and they snuggled down into the soft pillow as Gabriel walked out of the bedroom into the hallway then down the stairs. Beelzebub and Gabriel's relationship could be viewed like a thunderstorm; Beelzebub was the lightening that followed closely after the archangel's angry moods and their relationship teetered on a knife's edge even if said relationship was strangely strengthening. Most days the archangel expected the demon Prince to dismember him one of these days and he wouldn't be surprised in the slightest bit if it ever _did_ happen, not that it would but still that's just how Beelzebub came across most days. Gabriel walked down the stairs enjoying the solid sounds of his feet on the wooden stairs under his feet and he took a large step off the stairs before turning to the kitchen to get the coffee on for the demon, pushing his fingers through his hair scratching his head for a moment before walking into the kitchen around the table to the coffee pot. He was lucky he got up long before the demon had opened their eyes and lucky he had a pot ready for this morning that when he pressed the button turning it on he smiled to himself before spinning on his heel walking towards the front door when a particularly deep ringing boom of thunder made him look up curiously. He couldn't recall if the storm was to be bad today, something he'd have to check the news on and yet he found the rest of his mind was on whether their newspaper had been delivered in such weather or not but he was leaning more towards not. Who would want to deliver _anything_ in this downpour? 

He walked up to the door turning the lock when lightening flashed in the window like it was warning him in advance for what he was opening his front door too and the archangel squinted at the window wondering if he was just reading too much into things this morning. He tugged the door open bringing his foot forward to step out onto the porch when his toes bumped a particularly sturdy object that had his eyes flying down in surprise then it had his body locking down in surprise. Sitting on the doorstep in a Moses styled bassinet, the colors black and deep gray like it had been forged from soot and voids, the bassinet sat there like a present daintily sitting waiting to be opened and the owner of such would then pop out with a loud laugh of joy at his expression. Inside the bassinet was an egg and while it was hardly perfection like the egg God had created, this egg looked like it was crafted out of obsidian and looked as hard as the stone but there were two lines in the egg that looked as though it wrapped around the entire thing in two smooth tracks marring the black shell yet it was eye catching. Gabriel felt his horror mounting, washing him deep into it's hold, and while he'd opened his mouth to ask what kind of joke this was but his mouth instead released a scream he felt surprised a grown man could make as a thunder clap blended into the sound like it attempted to hide his horror. The scream had made it's way through the house despite being angled outside the demon upstairs had been wriggling in the sheets, contemplating crawling out for their coffee that's sweet scent was wafting upwards and yet they jerked like they'd been electrocuted at the sound of the grown man's scream. 

They flung the blankets off of then, legs twisting up in the air for a moment only to be used as momentum as the demon popped up and they were then running to the origin of the scream, rushing down the hall bumping a wall then dashing down the stairs. The rain was loud where the door stood open, the angel they had revealed the puddles forming on the grounds walkway and yet the position Gabriel was in didn't reveal the rest of the porch to their view but it didn't' truly matter when they walked down the steps, heart slamming against their ribs and their breath coming in little pants they punched his side. The archangel yelped jumping to life, his violet eyes burning with outrage when they saw the panicked anger in Beelzebub's rather large blue eyes in that moment. "What the hell wazz that! Why are you zzcreaming like a prepubezcent girl for?" 

"B-B-Bee!" He merely stuttered the demon's nickname, his voice choked like his throat couldn't provide the accurate room and strength for more but his hand was lifting pointing at the doorstep while the demon scowled at their partner before marching off the last step. Seriously, what could scare an _archangel_ of all things so terribly that he was screaming like a girl? Beelzebub wasn't impressed with their partner's choked voice, reaching out shoving him in the arm and while other days he would stand his ground this day he swayed in the direction they pushed that they were momentarily shocked before looking to the doorway. Then their mind checked out staring at the black bassinet sitting there, expectantly like the essence inside was smirking smugly at both beings and while Beelzebub wanted to chastise the archangel for screaming the demon's mouth opened with a whoosh of air that was then inhaled again in the same whooshing movement. It took just one breath for Beelzebub to understand exactly what this meant and, much like Gabriel had, a scream flew out of their mouth in time with a thunder clap like the universe was trying to hide their screaming that morning as the demon stared at the bassinet. 

"What do we do? What do we do? Do we kick it away?" Beelzebub was whispering the questions to Gabriel who seemed to be in the same state of absolute fear when the demon turned to the archangel who was staring wide eyed and they threw their hands towards the bassinet like it could speak for itself yet irritation was bubbling through for a moment. " _What are we going to do?"_ This was shrieked from the demon when their fingers fanned open like the egg and it's bassinet were some kind of demonstration on a projector head, the archangel being the one not understanding for once and they growled. "You are zzzo uzzlezz! Zatan, help me with thizzz moron!" They then stepped forward into the chilled air of the thunderstorm before bending down grabbing the handle and turned walking back over the threshold then shot such an impressive glare at Gabriel that he expected to wither away. "Move your azzz!" 

It was so easy to know when Beelzebub was angry, when they were irritated or worked up with negatively charge emotions but Gabriel hardly ever complied to them and often prodded the demon until they were red faced, flustered beyond words and yet this morning he moved. He willingly did as they snapped when they kicked the door shut making it slam shut which had the floor trembling from the blow when the demon carried the wet bassinet into the living room before plopping it onto the coffee table with a frustrated look to their face. "Do you think this is something like Ed-" The archangel hissed air in when he was knocked to the floor, his back screaming with multiple throbbing points and his elbow protested the blow to the floor but Beelzebub had their smaller hands over his mouth pressing tightly on his lips with a fire in their blue eyes that had Gabriel stunned. 

"Zzzzhut up! It izzzz nothing like that!" The demon hissed making Gabriel blink, a tiny weaving ribbon of concern wrapping itself around him when the Z's extended longer than before and it made him concerned if the demon was simply upset or truly angry and losing their concentration on their Z's. It was sort of like Crowley, who often drew out his S's but Beelzebub often got so worked up that when they screamed it was hard to hear what exactly they were saying when the Z's dragged on long and often making it all just sound like a buzzing. It never failed to make Gabriel wary with the demon when they got that worked up and yet this was a moment that his questions needed to be asked, to be confirmed somehow and he was feeling his heart racing possibly as fast as Beelzebub's when they leaned in. "It izzz nothing like what happened to thozzze idiotzz! It can't be anything like it!" 

Even as they spoke Gabriel could see the denial flooding their face, their eyes and even ringing in their voice when they spoke that when the archangel looked at them he felt a weight of pain on his chest in response knowing that the situation was showing otherwise. They even looked close to having a sheen to their blue eyes that when Gabriel lifted his hand to take their tight hands off his mouth he felt guilty for that split second before speaking for he had to say it, even if Beelzebub wouldn't, he had to state the situation clearly for the both of them if they were going to look at this rationally. "But it is, Bee. It's just like what She did for Crowley and Aziraphale, only we know who it's come from this time. We can deny it all we want but we were chosen to have a fledgling opposite of Eden and there's a million things we can do about it but first you have to at least admit that this is similar to Crowley and Aziraphale's situation and we have to accept that now. Let me up, Bee, and let's look at it together, alright? It's not like it's some horror story and we're scared little children, are we?"

The demon looked at Gabriel silently, their gaze burning in the same way the archangel's was but they were each holding their own beliefs and their own denials when Beelzebub stood up slowly off of the archangel then turned on their heel walking into the living room with the air of a spanked puppy. It made Gabriel's chest twinge but he pushed it down as he stood on his feet then followed the demon's path as said demon plopped down on the couch in front of the egg and the archangel walked over shoving the coffee table over then taking the bassinet off of it then sat it on the floor between Beelzebub and himself. It was strange how each time he looked at the egg it still inspired fear and disbelief but at the same time, each glance he gave it, the more familiar it was feeling to him to stare at the egg and the more his hands itched with the urge to reach out to touch the shell. See if it's shell would feel like glass the way it appeared with it's subtle gleam on the obsidian coloring and even the two lines on the shell were making his fingers itch with the urge to trace them, see if they went too deep or see if they were just thin small tracings on the egg. It wasn't impeccable, the way Eden's egg had been, but this one had a certain air about it that made it strangely comfortable to look at and even relaxing to see every time his gaze flicked to the smooth black egg resting there in it's rather Gothic styled Moses bassinet. His finger gave a twitch lightly which had him curling his fingers to his palm instead, trying to keep a cool head for he was an archangel for crying out loud! He did-no, he _had_ more self control than that! 

"Zzo what are we going to do with it now?" Beelzebub questioned staring at the egg which sat there in it's wet bassinet like a sad little ball caught in a puddle and they squinted at the shell that held it's subtle glossy appearance to the shell, like it would feel smooth like glass and possibly just as cold as it. They stared at the egg curiously, hands twitching before they curled them into fists just like Gabriel and took a look at the archangel who was staring at the egg possibly just as intensely as they were and their gaze went right back to the egg."We can't raizzee a kid, can we?" The archangel seemed hesitant to speak, his violet gaze finding Beelzebub's who was looking at him hard enough while hoping their intense gaze would be enough for him to spill his guts when he then looked back at the egg. 

"I don't know. I spent some time around Jesus when he was just a child so I don't think I'd be too horrid with children." Gabriel replied in a mumble like he was some kind of rebuked child and it had him wincing at the scoffing tone Beelzebub released, his gaze narrowing down instead of looking up again. "Look, why don't we just keep it here for now? God knows who would like to get their hands on a fledgling and who knows what they would do once they _did_ get their hands on it. Does that sound fair to you, Bee? Just for two months, at least, long before it hatches and we'll make our decision alright? I just don't see much benefits if we just throw the egg outside and-"

"Fine! Fine, alright? No need for you to zit there like some kind of kid begging for a toy!" Beelzebub barked standing up again even if they had been only sitting for about a minute and walked around the bassinet like it was contagious then walked to the doorway sighing roughly. "We will keep the egg for the time being! Enjoy the time while you have it!" The demon then marched off grumbling something like needing coffee and the archangel blinked at the spot where the demon had just been when he looked down at the glossy black egg sighing out when he reached into his pocket for the cellphone Aziraphale miracled for him.

His hands twitched with the urge to touch the egg but he just bit the inside of his cheek fighting the urge down best he could as he looked at the number, his teeth now sinking into his lip instead and his leg began bouncing restlessly. Maybe he'd give it a little time before calling the blonde angel, not that he wanted too, but he would call just to get some information on what to do that wasn't his own itching instincts that were urging him to pick the egg up and he placed the phone on the couch. He moved his hands up through his damp locks of hair, looked at the egg in place of where the coffee table should have been when he leaned his cheek into his knuckles letting out a slow breath before turning his gaze up then turned his gaze to the side picking up the TV remote pressing the button turning the screen on. He knew Beelzebub wouldn't want a fledgling but already Gabriel was wondering what a tiny little fledgling with the mix of them would be like, if the child would be something lovely like Eden and he pulled in a breath squishing it all down best he could. He was an archangel! He was smarter than this! Stronger than this! Who was he, an archangel, to be weak against one egg and a set of urges? He clenched his jaw flipping to the news then wrapped his arms across his chest fisting his hands before shoving them up under his armpits before slouching into the couch fighting the urge to either pick the egg up or go see Beelzebub just because he was worried about being alone with a simple egg. He was an archangel, he could do this! He could be rational about it all! He'd find some middle ground with Beelzebub in keeping the egg and he'd do it like a rational being! He smirked to himself, his thoughts like a teen boy amping himself up before diving head into a conversation most unpleasant but Gabriel knew that over the next two months he could get Beelzebub to warm up to the idea of a fledgling and it made his smirk hitch just a little more. 


	2. A Reluctance Like No Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so can I say how freaking excited I am to REALLY kick this story off? Like, I am super duper excited when I already have the baby all figured out for Beelzebub and Gabriel that I want to use the character right this second and I'm especially excited for the third and last story I'll be working on after this one! I'm just really super excited haha! I won't lie I've been pretty freaking busy with my school work, with some other stories of mine and I won't lie by saying that I've been really sucked into House Flipper which I've been playing a lot so this chapter took way longer to be put up! I hope you guys do enjoy this second story though! Enjoy the chapter! 😊

It was a comfortable heat to lay in someone else's arms, to just lay against someone's chest listening to their heart beat flutter or speed up with the reactions that were ever so amazingly funny even centuries later and even weeks later. Beelzebub was reluctant to open their eyes knowing the moment they did Gabriel would be tugging away like they were going to rip their throat out and while they didn't like being smothered most mornings this morning felt like the _perfect_ morning to be smothered. Just a little bit. Their legs were twisted up with Gabriel's, obvious some kind of leg war while they had slept for their left leg was trapped between both of his with their ankles pressing rather uncomfortably against one another but it wasn't anything horribly uncomfortable and their right leg was hitched up high around Gabriel's waist. One arm was pinned underneath their chest tightly which meant if they moved in the slightest bit someone was bound to feel it and their other arm was thrown upwards pressing against Gabriel's neck comfortably, fingers lightly touching the dark locks of hair that lay at the back of his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around their waist. The blankets had managed to cling onto the bed around the archangel more than to Beelzebub, the pillows staying in their rightful places as well even though Beelzebub felt like they must have been tossing and twisting in the bed at night just to get into this position but the presence of both blankets and pillows were adding a point for comfort. It was just instinct knowing this morning that their face was pressed into the archangel's throat, a comfort to have heat so close to their face as his pulse fluttered against their forehead and the feel of such a sturdy shoulder beneath their head was a rather...nice sensation. After all it wasn't every morning that they woke in this tangle of limbs. 

"Bee? Are you up?" Gabriel's voice was pitched low like he dare not stir a hair on the demon's head, like he was doing everything in his best possible way to keep from waking the demon who wriggled the leg they had around the archangel's waist. The demon knew they could reply to the archangel so he wouldn't have to speak softly like that, wouldn't have to act like Beelzebub was a bomb ticking down to an explosion but the demon chose not to speak for when would those moment happen? So silence it was. "I know you're awake, Bee, if you want to just sit here and cuddle up lie you want then I'll be more than happy to obli-gk!" The demon felt their face burning as they ripped away from the archangel who was a mess of flailing limbs as the demon pulled each of their limbs away from his. 

"You idiot!" Beelzebub hissed the words viciously before scooting to the left side of the bed like Gabriel were diseased the moment he put his hand on the bed to yank himself up and the demon rubbed an eye but glowered at the archangel when he popped up. The heat in their cheeks was near unbearable when the archangel scratched his head then sighed like this song and dance had been repeated for years, centuries even, but the bed lightly bounced when he climbed back on the bed making the demon splutter wordlessly for a moment before scrounging their words up."Get zzome clothezzzz on! Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" The archangel opened his mouth to reply when Beelzebub's hand scrambled backwards grabbing a pillow then whipping it right at Gabriel's face making him shout in alarm at the attack and Beelzebub jumped off the bed yanking the blankets with them. 

"No need to be so rough this morning!" Gabriel grumbled under his breath making the demon growl at him as they marched to the closet with the blankets wrapped around them, pulling out from their tucked place under the mattress making the man sigh roughly. He watched the demon yanking their shirt and pants off the hangers roughly making the plastic objects bend then pop when the fabric was removed, rattling against the bar they hung on and the demon yanked the dresser drawer open grabbing a pair of underwear they scrunched up tight in their hand. "Bee, don't be mad! Come on, it as a perfectly nice morning! Don't ruin it, _especially_ after last night! I thought I did things right last night and did everything you told me right to a T so you _would_ be happy this morning!" The demon glowered at the archangel who threw his hands up which made rather, er, interesting movements to his body that had the demon's cheeks burning anew before rushing out of the bedroom with such flare that it would put even Crowley's swagger to shame. 

Beelzebub could hear the archangel hissing under his breath quick words of scathing proportions when the demon slammed the door behind them before letting out the tight breath that had been swelling and pressing against their chest while they lingered in that bedroom, fearful to take a breath that would fuel harsh jabs in response to the archangel. The demon WAS having a good morning but the irritation with Gabriel was a livid creature slithering through their body like it was trying to find each muscle with it's nerve endings to play with like Beelzebub was little more than a host of flesh for the embarrassment and irritation of the morning. They took a deep breath then let it out slowly before dropping the bed sheets in the middle of the bathroom floor as they walked to the shower tugging the curtain open turning the shower on then stepped back listening to the water hitting the tiles with such deafening sound that the demon was grateful. Turning to the sink Beelzebub grabbed their toothbrush along with the toothpaste and proceeded with brushing their teeth while tucking the raggedy knotted locks of hair behind their ears as they did so before bending down shivering at the cool porcelain digging into their stomach which quivered in response to the chill and rinsed their mouth out. Rinsing the toothbrush off, tapping the excess water when their own scowl reflected back at them in the mirror when they took a breath before turning on their heel stepping towards the shower before pushing the curtain out of the way to climb in under the hot water shutting their eyes. It was easy to understand why Beelzebub was so worked up lately, why they were so cranky and short with Gabriel and it surprised them that the archangel wasn't using his head to connect the very obvious dots in front of him but the man continued to amble along clueless more than half the time. 

Beelzebub knew they promised two months with the egg but the bassinet still sat downstairs with the black egg beckoning the demon to walk downstairs for just a moment, to rest their hand on   
the shell for just a moment like it would make them see things the way Gabriel was starting too already and they just weren't having it. The demon _refused_ to touch the egg until the two month period was up when they'd ultimately choose not to have a fledgling of any kind and yet they could see the fight already between them-self and Gabriel when it came to the egg for the archangel was already quite doting on the egg when he thought the demon didn't see. He always stroked the glossy obsidian colored egg softly, always rested his hand on it like he had forgotten the egg was even there and there was a few times when Beelzebub had walked downstairs to catch Gabriel holding the egg in his arms like he had the first day but his arms were now shaped in a cradle hold instinctively now. The demon knew that their decision was going to be the line in the sand when it came to them and Gabriel but did it have to be the end? _Gabriel_ could keep the fledgling but Beelzebub didn't need to be involved did they? Was there much reason for them to be involved if they'd just screw the kid up? Beelzebub knew better than anyone that Satan was perhaps playing some kind of cruel joke on them, perhaps he was snickering right now as he watched the demon struggle with the conflicting sides of the arguments they thought up that would result in the egg going and perhaps Satan would have someone take the fledgling in the end right when Beelzebub got attached. It was for the sake of their own well being, the demon had decided that long ago, for if they got attached to the egg like Gabriel then they would grow attached to the child within and if Satan sent someone to take their fledgling away how would Beelzebub truly cope? A shudder ran down their thought at the mere imaginary agony it would be to have a fledgling taken away and it was not something they would experience, they refused to even think about subjugating them-self to the pain of some horrid ending when it came to them and the egg. They just couldn't. 

Besides, what if the fledgling didn't like them anyways? What if the fledgling grew to hate Beelzebub from first glance? And what if Beelzebub couldn't find a parental love or role model figure when it came to the child? There was so many what if's that Gabriel wasn't thinking about when he held that obsidian egg in his arms or on his lap, when he stroked the smooth glossy surface of the egg when he thought it to be a secret moment and they knew that if a human had to pick out the most unworthy parents they knew Beelzebub would be one. After all, how could _they_ raise a child? Child were loud, screaming creatures that oozed some liquid and had diapers that required changing with some kind of bodily fluid so children had never truly appealed to Beelzebub the way it would other people when they wanted said child. Eden had been that way once but Beelzebub merely saw a lovely little child who did not such drooling, or at least not around them, and a child who didn't stick things into her mouth like other children which always surprised the demon when the little blonde came trotting up to them. Beelzebub just wasn't sure a child would be good for them or Gabriel. Shaking the thoughts away Beelzebub grabbed the shampoo squeezing a palm full then scrubbed the soap into their hair roughly hoping it would stop the thoughts that all circled right back to their center of conflict inside the demon and they tilted their head back allowing the soap to down their back as they scrubbed and worked knots out of their hair. It was ridiculous to the demon when they thought about that imaginary scenario where the fledgling would be taken away, how the agony speared through them at the mere thought and yet they also weren't sure they'd make a good parent to the fledgling downstairs. Maybe Gabriel but that was stretching it. 

Picking the conditioner up they sighed when three sharp knocks on the door got their attention, looking towards it squinting and they scrubbed the conditioner into their hair roughly when Gabriel had to raise his voice just to be heard both through the door and the shower. "Bee! When you get out I'm going for my run, you'll watch the egg won't you? Just until I'm back?" The demon rolled their eyes at the archangel's voice, at the tone of hesitance running under it which was nothing like the archangel and that there was another strike against children. Beelzebub wouldn't change to accommodate a small child, not the way Aziraphale and Crowley did or the way Gabriel already seemed to be doing but Beelzebub even WANTED this fledgling they knew they'd be the "brutal" parent when it came to being blunt. "Bee?" 

"I heard you! I'll be out in a damn minute!" Beelzebub shouted tilting their head backwards, all but feeling Gabriel's hesitance and they huffed out a breath moving their fingers throuhg their hair roughly which led to hairs wrapping around their fingers each time they combed them through their hair. Beelzebub scratched at their scalp until they could breath easier knowing they had been left alone but the thought of Gabriel going downstairs to possibly coddle the egg made them purse their lips together and sigh out long through their nose when their eyes fluttered shut. Two more months, that's all they would give and yet it sent a stab of cold anxiety in their stomach which had them frowning in response now before scoffing under their breath at the deadline they had set for themselves when it came right down to it and they honestly found it somewhat ridiculous how some part of their mind thought of two months as being _too_ short. 

Moving their fingers through the wet locks with more energy than before they frowned at the locks that snagged and tried to ring around their fingers in the haste while they tilted their head back scrubbing at the black locks fiercely, nails scratching at their scalp fiercely until they were sure all traces of the soap was out. They rubbed at any remaining suds left on their skin before doing one more rinse to make sure it truly was gone before turning the water off only to break out into shudders as they peeled the shower curtain away reaching for their towel patting at their skin fiercely, rubbing to remove the moisture before turning to their hair scrubbing at the dripping locks fiercely and squeezed just as tight to remove any excess water. They flipped their head up, hair slapping wetly against their neck only to let out one of the most embarrassing, ridiculous shrieks they'd ever let out in their existence and fumbled with the towel feeling their face burning as they then glared."What the hell are you _doing?_ Don't you know what locked doorzz mean? Give me a fucking heart attack why don't you!" 

Gabriel frowned at the burning words only to sigh at the red flush in Beelzebub's cheeks, the demon twitching when he pressed the back of his fingers against their burning cheek and he tilted his head staring at the lightening shooting from their blue eyes like they were personally wishing to zap him away. "Well, you were taking quite a long time and the coffee had finished so I figured I'd come upstairs to make sure all was right with you!" Gabriel replied when Beelzebub looked away now with that anger still bubbling below the surface, waiting to blow up yet again and a sigh escaped him at the thought, cupping their hot cheek stroking his thumb against the red blush. "I apologize for frightening you, Bee." The demon looked suspiciously close to pouting now, the anger giving way for embarrassment and he had to clench his jaw to keep from noting just how honestly sweet it was that the demon could go from an angry, scornful demon ready to strike him where he stood to a pouting, embarrassed little person. He honestly felt a touch bad! "Bee? Do you forgive me?"

"Whatever!" The demon grumbled back feeling the weight of Gabriel's violet on them like an unwanted presence trying to see throuhg their many defenses and they scowled at the archangel once again fiercely, the towel held tight in their fingers making them burn but they wouldn't move it even to readjust. Not in this lifetime anyhow. "What elze did you want? You don't bother me when I'm busy juzzt for coffee, zo what more do you want from me?" The smug look in the archangel's eyes that flashed for just a moment, a single slip of his carefully placed facade had Beelzebub glaring at the angel and possibly even glaring at the thought of whatever the other had planned for them. It was easy to tell when Gabriel was planning something but it was also hard to see just _what_ it was that he could be planning and after being together for some time now Beelzebub wasn't sure they'd ever understand the thoughts flashing through the archangel's mind. 

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor while I'm out!" Gabriel started making the demon lean against the counter sighing heavily, wanting nothing more than for the archangel to leave so they could at least have clothing on for this conversation but it didn't seem to occur to the other being that Beelzebub had decency of some sort. There was something wicked in those violet eyes that Beelzebub didn't like in the slightest bit for it looked all too satisfied, a bit too deviant for their liking and it spoke of some kind of victory for the archangel which was always annoying when said archangel spoke. "As you probably know I normally sit in the living room with the egg, as I do, and I normally watch the news with the egg which seems to like it so I was wondering if you could do me one itty bitty favor just until I got back and I figured it wouldn't kill you just to ho-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beelzebub spat in response glaring at the archangel who blinked when he was rather rudely cut off by the demon but they could hardly wrap their mind around this kind of request! Sure, it was reasonable in a sense but did they _really_ have to sit downstairs with an egg in their arms while they watched some trash news show? "No! No way! Juzzt do it when you get home! I'm not going to zzzit there like zzome kind of idiot with an egg in my armzz! No way! Not happening!" This created a shadow in those rather lovely violet eyes of Gabriel's which had Beelzebub's gaze dropping down to the floor crossing their arms tightly across their chest now as the silence stretched between them and without a word Gabriel was spinning on his heel, flipping the lock then opening the bathroom door only to shut it behind him rather firmly. It would have been better if he had just slammed it, then Beelzebub wouldn't feel as guilty. 

Taking a deep breath the demon rubbed at their skin once again to make it as dry as they could possibly get it before shrugging their long sleeve on then their underwear following it by their sweat pants which clung to their skin rolling into annoying sections that they had to work out and huff through. After getting dressed the demon combed their hair sighing as they tossed the their towel and pajama's into the hamper before opening the door stepping out into the hallway walking down it to the stairs biting their lip when the front door opened and shut firmly behind Gabriel making their guilt throb annoyingly in the center of their chest. Ouch. Didn't Gabriel understand anything? Sighing Beelzebub walked down the stairs rubbing idly at their chest where the guilt made it's presence like a second heartbeat that grew heavier the further down the steps they got and by the time they got to the bottom they honestly thought the weight of the guilt would suck them through the floor when their eyes landed on the egg sitting in the living room. The bassinet was aimed towards the TV with one of Gabriel's insufferable news channels murmuring softly towards the room and the sight of the black egg sitting there all alone tugged so fiercely at Beelzebub that the next breath they took was a wheeze. Shuffling out of sight from the living room the demon decided to focus on making a cup of coffee, anything to keep their hands busy and anything to keep their mind off of the sympathetic waves of loneliness when the image of that egg sitting there just feet away from them, sitting there alone waiting for someone to come along- Growling Beelzebub slammed their hands on the counter. They looked over their shoulder instinctively towards the living room knowing if they gave in now they'd never see this egg for what it could truly be for there might not be something pretty in there, hell knows what the hell is in there! 

Even if Satan wasn't known for his humor Beelzebub knew it to sometimes rear it's head and when it did the man-er, demon, uh, king- whatever! The large demon often had a cruel sense of humor when said humor _did_ rear it's head and everyone once or twice had experienced the sting of said humor which hardly ever made anyone laugh, if anything it caused sympathy among one another every once in a while to see a missing hand on another demon or a gouged eye all in the sake of Satan's "good humor". Beelzebub hated seeing the after effects, never opening their mouth to say anything about it and often keeping to themselves as all the others did save for a group of sympathetic demons who would always gaggle around the victim of Satan's humor and it always made Beelzebub cringe. They could honestly say had Lucifer not fallen when he did that his humor would have been an amazing impression on the humans and those around him, his laughter used to be so joyful before but had turned so twisted in the centuries that had passed since his fall that Beelzebub wasn't sure that he could even remember his proper laugh. It had been so contagious, so happy and so carefree with delightedly wicked snorts in between the pealing laughter and no one had loved that laughter like Beelzebub had. The days before the fall were absolutely painful to think about but it was necessary to make a decision when it came to future actions that even slightly resembled the past once and the demon wasn't ready to let themselves or Gabriel fall for one of Satan's cruel jokes. But what if the egg _did_ have a fledgling inside? Beelzebub wanted to strangle the tiny traitorous thought in the back of their head but the tiny voice already babbled off questions on why Beelzebub keep away from the egg, that there could more than likely be a child in there made of them-self and Gabriel waiting for them just like that idiot Crowley. 

They hadn't been together long but the thought of having a tiny little fledgling with Gabriel had it's...ideas. The demon poured their coffee into their black mug lifting it up immediately for a sip of the hot liquid hoping it would scald them enough to get some sense in their head and that the bitter taste would remind them of just who they had been before the egg made it's appearance on their front door step a day and a half ago. Was Gabriel already bonding with it? Was that what was going on? But then how would the archangel be bonding with the fledgling if it had only been three days since they found the egg? Forcing another large sip of the black coffee, frowning at the bitter taste that clung to their taste buds stubbornly and the demon sighed out slowly for as long as they could before taking another little sip of the bitter coffee wiggling their feet against the ground. Looking out the window the demon honestly wished the archangel had chosen today to skip his jogging once again but after the embarrassing moments of this morning they had to be somewhat grateful for the silence around them yet even that was ruined by the thought of the egg sitting alone with the mere mumble of a TV to keep it company. Beelzebub finally turned on their heel walking towards the living room, coffee mug held tight in their hands as they stepped into the living room shuffling over to the couch where they plopped down just inches away from the black bassinet making it all the more tempting to reach their fingers out to touch the smooth black shell. To see if it felt as slick as the mirror would under their finger tips but they curled their fingers tightly on the mug swallowing down the urge and no matter how much coaching they tried to remove their eyes from the egg their body seemed quite intent on removing all options away from the demon. Three days. It was hard to believe the agony they had felt at the thought of the fledgling being taken away, of anything happening to the egg in general and it was such an intense feeling for having an egg for barely a week, nothing truly impressive but Beelzebub wasn't giving in. 

Gabriel could shower his affections on the egg all he wanted for the next two months but Beelzebub wouldn't allow the contact they knew the child no doubt wanted and what they truly wanted to provide but where would they even begin to start? They just weren't good with this kind of thing! They weren't even good with Eden, always smiling too late or not at all making the child curious and then there was actually _holding_ the one year old, it was a complete mess! If they couldn't hold a one year old without some kind of fear kicking in then what did that say about holding the sleek looking black egg? Beelzebub took a large sip of coffee before putting the mug down, rubbing their palms against their pants nervously when they stared at the egg and wondered if it was possible for the life inside to be holding it's breath with Beelzebub's presence so close that when they shifted to the edge of the couch they looked edgily around the living room. One touch couldn't hurt, could it? Sucking in a deep breath Beelzebub leaned forward stretching their hand out towards the egg hesitantly, a tremble making itself known in their fingers when they then sucked in a fresh breath to hold down in their chest before pressing their palm flat against the egg. It wasn't....bad. They blinked moving their hand against the smooth surface of the egg until their fingers brushed the deep lines in the shell, the one marring of the glass smooth egg and Beelzebub blinked staring at the lines that their fingers followed easily without much prompting.

It was hesitance that danced their fingers over the shell, unsure of what else to do that would warrant a good reaction but the demon was firmly pressing their palm against the cool surface of the egg with awe beginning to claw at the hesitance in their chest. It was a strange feel to their hand but after holding their hand there for a moment or two longer it began to feel more natural under their palm and it felt natural to lean forward to stare at the glossy shell of the egg, the shell warming from their palm when they slid their hand along the glossy shell. Beelzebub felt that if they just kept it casual to move their hand over the shell then all would be fine, there didn't have to be emotions tying them towards the feel of the egg and if they closed their eyes it felt no different than the surface of a mirror, smooth yet cold against their finger tips in spots. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly Beelzebub pulled their hand away from the black egg, heat burning in their cheeks when their finger tips slid off of the shell and yet in that single moment a new twist of events had the heat draining out of the demon's face. The moment their hand left the shell a large, burning stab of desperation speared them right throuhg their heart like it was trying to spread and carve a hole in their chest at the sensation of their hand dropping from the egg, holding a breath as they jumped to their feet staring at the egg.

The emotion didn't belong to them. It wasn't their emotion, not by a long shot, and yet their own desperation sang quietly in the hole of their chest to touch the egg, to pick it up and hold it in their arms so it could warm itself against their chest yet their arms refused to move in the slightest bit, in fact they folded against their chest like glued cinder blocks. They spun on their heel removing their arms from their chest long enough to scoop their coffee mug up marching out of the living room instinctively to put distance between them-self and the egg even if each step had them feeling like they were fighting through quicksand just to get away from the room, each step heavier than the next. Each step carrying a desperate guilt that seemed all to ready to drown Beelzebub the moment that they would let their guard down and dragged at them with eager fingers waiting for that moment when the demon finally gave in, whispering in the back of their mind and the demon covered their ears wishing they could do more to rip the guilt out of their chest where it festered eagerly like a brand new raw wound had been ripped right in the center of their chest. 


End file.
